


Interlude - The Happy Few

by darkpenn



Series: The Chronicle of Takashi Komura [3]
Category: High School of the Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpenn/pseuds/darkpenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd revelations, strange flotation devices, and an unusual haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude - The Happy Few

[Author Note: This short story follows the story Dead and the Better Zombie. The aim of this story is to provide a personal interlude in the series of longer stories, and to act as a prelude to the story Dead and the Road Home.]

Z+16

 

They had been driving through the countryside for several days. Eventually, Takashi told Miss Marikawa to stop by a little river.  
“We could all do with a wash, I think,” he said to the group. “You guys go and have a swim, and I’ll take the first lookout.”  
So Takashi, with the binoculars and a rifle, climbed up to the roof of the bus. The others ran down the little embankment to the river. Saeko was the first one to strip off her clothes and dive in.  
Eventually, she got out and sat on the bank. She could see Hirano and Saya further along, laughing and splashing together. Miss Marikawa was doing a lazy backstroke across the river, and Alice was paddling at the edge with Zeke. Rei came out of the water and sat down next to Saeko. They were both naked.  
“Good to get out of those clothes,” said Rei. “The movies never mention the BO problem.”  
Saeko nodded. After a while, she said: “When you’re fighting zombies, do you ever get really … aroused?”  
Rei gave a little gasp. “Thank god for that,” she said. “I thought I was the only one it happened to. Actually, just after it is the worst.”  
“Yes, sometimes,” said Saeko. “There are times when I think I will not be able to stand it.”  
“You?” said Rei. “But you’re the strongest one of us.”  
Saeko shook her head. “Not at all,” she said. “Yes, the art of kendo is about self-discipline and control. My instructors told me that. They did not tell me how wet I would get when I was fighting. I suppose they did not anticipate that zombies would be a problem.”  
Rei sighed. “For me, the thing is that my nipples get really hard,” she said. “Although there is also an issue lower down. Do you think that Saya knows how lucky she is, to have someone? There might be only two men left in the world, and she has one of them.”  
“Saya is … Saya,” said Saeko.  
Rei sighed again. “You’re right about that,” she said. “Tell me, do you, uh, do it a lot? To yourself, I mean.”  
“A great deal. Ever since the world ended.”  
“Me too. Funny, I didn’t do it that much before. Did you have many lovers?”  
“A few. Looking back, I do not think I appreciated them. I would certainly appreciate it now.”  
“Mmm.”  
“But you have Takashi.”  
“No, I don’t. I’m not sure how much a grade-school pinky-swear counts under the present circumstances.”  
“Hmm,” said Saeko. “Perhaps not. I am starting to resign myself to the possibility that I might never be with a man again. It is not a good prospect. I seriously considered Tsuga, Aki’s brother, but the opportunity did not arise.”  
“Then what we have to do,” said Rei, “is find some more survivors. So you can get your ass nailed. Well, I had better go and take the watch from Takashi, so he can have a dip. Probably, the only reason he’s sitting up there is so we can watch us swim naked. Hence the binoculars.”  
Saeko smiled. “Do not be too hard on him,” she said. “He feels the weight of leadership very heavily. I believe he worries all the time. About us. Perhaps you should offer him some oral sex.”  
“Perhaps you should.”  
“Do not think that I have not thought about it. But I have a good deal of respect for you, and for him. So: no. He is for you, I think, and you are for him, childhood pledges or no.”  
The two of them started to dress.  
Saya and Hirano came up. Saya was wearing Hirano’s white school shirt, and her damp body had turned it transparent in critical places.  
“Saeko,” said Saya, “will you do something for me?”  
“Does it involve sex?” said Rei.  
“Pardon?” said Saya.  
“Nothing,” said Rei. “We were just … talking … about … things.” She gave a little laugh, and then started back to the bus.  
“Holy crap,” muttered Hirano. He was looking at Miss Marikawa, floating on her back in the middle of the river. She was naked. “Are those things real?”  
“From the feel of them, yes,” said Saya. “I assume that they stop her from sinking.”  
Hirano started. “I don’t know if I want to hear that story or not,” he said.  
“What can I do for you, Saya?” said Saeko.  
“You remember that I lost one of my ponytails back at the hotel, when a zombie grabbed it? Well, it looks silly with just one. And I’ve had my hair like this since I was little. Time for a change, I think. So can you cut the other one off, with your sword? We don’t have any scissors or anything.”  
Saeko picked up her sword. “This,” she said, “is a Hokusawa blade. Hand-crafted. It is not a hairdressing implement.”  
“Told you,” murmured Hirano.  
“But it is true,” continued Saeko, “that at present you look rather unbalanced. Turn around.”  
Saya did so.  
Swish swish swish.  
“Wow,” said Hirano. “You look great, Saya. I mean, you looked great before. But now you look … also great. And grown-up. Not that you didn’t look grown-up before. Er, I mean … ”  
He was saved by the arrival of Takashi. He took a look at Miss Marikawa. “Holy crap,” he said. “Are those things real?”  
“We have established that they are,” said Saeko. “Takashi, did Rei say anything to you?”  
“Uh, no, nothing special. Why do you ask?”  
“Just wondering.”  
Takashi undressed to his underclothes and dived into the river.  
“Real or not, they’re impressive,” said Hirano, still looking at Miss Marikawa.  
“Down, boy,” said Saya. “Save it for me. Saeko, what did you think Rei would say to Takashi?”  
“We had been discussing the issue of sexual arousal and the killing of zombies.”  
“Oh, that happens to you too, eh?”  
“Indeed. And Rei as well.”  
Hirano looked from one of them to the other and back again. “Women,” he muttered, “are strange. On the other hand, it explains a few things.”  
Saya nodded towards Miss Marikawa. “You think it happens to her?” she said to Saeko.  
“Maybe you should ask.”  
“Mmm … no. Well, I guess every family has to have a bimbo somewhere along the line.”  
“Perhaps. But perhaps we should not under-estimate her. I have a feeling that she will prove her worth before this is through.”  
As they watched, Miss Marikawa swam into the shallows and stood up. Water cascaded down her voluptuous body. She waved to them.  
“Humph,” said Saya.  
“Is that what we are?” said Hirano. “A family?”  
“Guess so,” said Saya.  
“ ‘We few, we happy few, we band of brothers’,” said Saeko.  
“ ‘For he that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother’,” finished Hirano.  
Saeko nodded. She looked around: at Takashi, at Rei, at Alice, at Miss Marikawa, at Hirano and Saya. We few. We band of brothers.  
She had never been more content.

 

END


End file.
